catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadewhisker1
Re: Yep! But, for making Clans, we usually don't let people make them until they've proven they'll be somewhat-active. Currently, this wiki is kinda in an inactive-state, but that can always change. ;) 03:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll go edit River for you, but for Snow, we really don't have wolves/dogs. They're kind of a pain to make images for, and the ones we currently have are part of a huge prophecy. =P 00:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No, we have to make a lineart for her. We have no basic lineart for any canine. I made all of the ones seen by hand, and it took me several hours. 01:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Just let me finish Rain's page for ya. Does Rain have any family you also want to roleplay? 01:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Is Rock a prey-hunter or cave-guard? 01:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then! 01:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually had made his page, but since you hit publish before me, I lost all of it. =P Anyway, don't use the layout I had written. It's impossible to edit, and annoys me. Just start with a blank page. =P 01:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay. And, also, do you need a siggy? I can make you one. :3 01:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Create a subpage to your userpage to store your signature coding. To do this, click which will let you create your subpage. This is where you will be putting the coding above. On your Signature page, be sure to place the following code: This will categorize your page properly. Now go to your page, and check the box that says "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" In the signature input box, put this code: and replace USERNAME with your username. Then place four tildes (~~~~) when you leave a message. 02:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeha! I'll go start now... 02:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shade? can you stop making new pages? You keep using the broken template, and I have to delete those pages and re-create them in order for anything to work. 03:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can make thier chararts. Just not now. I'm nowhere near being done with River's, and I still have to make Rock's. 03:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can. Let me finish River's charart, first. It'll take about another fifteen minutes. 03:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be able to finish it tonight, so I'll start it in the morning. =3 04:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. What's Starshine's decription and rank? 04:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Is she a warrior or queen? 04:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. =3 04:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Go for it! 8D 04:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Um... Rainlegs, a silver she-cat with blue-gray legs and blue eyes. =3 04:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm... leader. =3 04:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 04:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rainlegs That's awesome! Thanks! 04:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Like, the chararts for approval images? You can put them on their pages when a leader in the project says that they're fine to use. :3 14:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 00:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will.... but I'm on a little charart-overload at the moment, and I want to get my other images finished before I start any new projects. Okay? =3 00:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, looking at my current list, it may take me a few days.... 01:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead! Also, this is a little late, but, Happy Holidays! :3 15:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Whoops, this is late, but, Welcome to COTC3! :P 08:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) K, I'll TRY to give it to you ASAP! 10:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) wait wati wait WAIT! *hits pause button* you like warriors? "It needs to be about 20% cooler" is a My Little Pony quote, and you like Splashkitty artist?!!?! Are you secretly me?!?!Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC)